Redemption
by CrimsonFlarez
Summary: "I will send some of my mortals to your realm and I'll prove to you that not all of them are corrupt, or impure, or whatever." The Shinigami pondered about this for awhile. "If they succeed?". "You will never disturbed me again. Ever." The Death God nodded in agreement. "Seems fair. And if they fail, what will happen to you?" "You can take them all away."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Alright so this is a trial. See if you guys like it or not. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or Naruto.**

* * *

Truth watched the gate opened and there stood the one and only Death God. Its white robe flowing behind him even though there was no wind there. The usual black hands danced around him, but none dared to touch it. It was the Death God after all.

"Hey! Long time no see! How have you been?" Truth greeted in its usual cheerful tone and waved its hands around, its infamous toothy grin plastered on its face.

The Death God however, didn't return Truth's cheerfulness, instead it just stood there and watches Truth's every move. "Don't be so happy." He said dryly, his voice low and intimidating.

Truth's grin disappeared and was replac with a scowl. "Tch. Just trying to be friendly. You should try that sometimes," Truth said sarcastically. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Souls of the mortals in your realm," The Death God said calmly, as if it was an everyday thing. A wide grin appeared on Truth's face.

"Oh? And why should I give them to you?" Truth's tone told the Death God that Truth was challenged instead of frightened.

"They have done enough sins." The Death God stated.

"And yours don't?" Truth retorted.

"They do. But I've taken care of them."

"Good for you then. Go play with the other mortals. Bye!" Truth waved its hands as a sign of goobye, but the Shinigami didn't leave.

"They are corrupt, impure, and one of them even tried to surpass Gods. They deserve to be punished."

"By giving them to you?" Truth scoffed. "No thanks. I've got it under control. Just go back to your realm and mind your own business. Shoo shoo." Truth said and turned away, ignoring the existence of the Shinigami.

"You know I can take them by force," It said.

Truth gritted its teeth. The Death God was not someone to be underestimated. Truth was powerful, but so was the Death God. It could take lives as easy as taking candy from babies. And if it did take them all, then Truth was in big trouble.

There must be a way out of this. There must be! Truth raked his brain to save itself. He could make a deal with the Death God to avoid destruction of its realm. _Think, Truth... Think!_ He'd been making deals with mortals for as long as it can remember. This shouldn't be much different too, right?

And that it came. Truth proudly turn around with a broad grin across his face and the Death God raised an eyebrow at its sudden change of demeanor. "You have something in mind. Speak," It ordered.

Truth felt sligthly irritated at the Shinigami's attitude, ordering it around as if it was a dog when they were actually on the same level. Truth quickly pushed the feeling down. Truth knew it had to play nice to survive.

"A deal," Truth said, smiling, even though it was dead serious. When the Shinigami didn't speak, Truth continued.

"I will send some of my mortals to your realm and I'll prove to you that not all of them are corrupt, or impure, or whatever." The Shinigami pondered about this for awhile. Truth was silently hoping that this would work. If this didn't... Well let's not get to that part.

"If they succeed?" Death asked after much consideration.

"You will never disturbed me again. Ever."

The Death God nodded in agreement. "Seems fair. And if they fail, what will happen to you?"

Truth grimaced for awhile. This was a risk Truth was taking, a very big risk.

"If you want to withdraw your choice, this is the time," The Shinigami taunted.

After a few moments of debating with itself, Truth looked up and smiled at the Death God with pure confidence. "You can take them all away,"

"Very well. I agree. And who are this mortals you speak of?"

"I haven't chosen them yet. But there is one that I will certainly send," Truth said.

"Name?"

"Edward Elric."

* * *

**~Somewhere in Konoha~ **

A man with jet black hair walked on the crowded street of Konoha. He was dressed in a simple brown T-shirt, black pants and sandals. His onyx black eyes gazed here and there even though he knew they couldn't see the light anymore. The soft taps of his cane againts the hard ground joined the noises of different people's chatters.

A soft sound of bell ringing made its way to his ear and he knew he was close. He made his way around a corner and pressed his right hand on the building in front of him. This was it. The meeting place.

He moved the edge of his cane a little bit to the front to make sure there was nothing in front of him and slowly walked in. He heard a woman welcoming him. This must be the waitress. He requested for a table for two and she helped him to get there. He sat down on the wooden chair and placed his cane exactly beside the table. He ordered a cup of tea as he waited for the person to arrive.

The tea arrived shortly. His hand scanned the table and his skin slowly met with a warm solid substance. His fingers slowly grabbed the handle of the cup and carefully lifted it into his mouth.

The person he was anticipating for hadn't arrived yet and the man decided to occupy himself with other things. His fingers tapped the surface of the wooden table, creating a new rythm and his ears would silently listened to people's conversation. Once in a while, he shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position.

After finished drinking his tea and wasted for a long whole hour, he grumpily decided to pay the bill and leave. That is until he heard someone panting in front of him and slumped on the chair.

"Sorry. I got lost in the way." The person in front of him said. His tone indicating that he'd been running for hours without rest.

"What's wrong? Can't navigate his own way, _Fullmetal_?" The man send him a taunting smirk. "Even a blind man could find this place easily."

"Shut up, colonel." The person called Fullmetal growled.

Roy chuckled slightly and rested his hands on the table. His gaze slightly missed the person's head.

"So..." Ed began. "Truth took you before you got your eyesight back, huh." Roy scoffed. "He took me when I was just about to gain my eyesight back. I was going to meet ," Roy said, irritated.

Edward called the waitress and ordered himself a glass of water. He then turned back to his ex-superior. "It's not surprising to find you in the _Fire_ Country, you know." Ed said with a smirk.

Roy snorted. "Sarcastic as always." He commented. Ed was about to start his real business with him, but was interrupted by the arrival of his order. Ed waited fof the waitress to leave before speaking again.

"Have you found the others' location?" Ed asked his colonel. Roy shook his head, causing Ed to frown. He'd been hoping for good news from him. That was why he went to see him as soon as possible when he found him.

"Haven't heard any interesting in this village. And my blindness makes things worse." Roy replied. "How bout you?"

"Well, I've searched a whole country and didn't find a trace of them," Edward said.

"And which country is that?"

"The Lighting Country."

"Hmph. Didn't seem surprising either," Roy commented. Ed quietly grunted and drank his water.

"I still don't understand why Truth gave your alchemy back but didn't give my eyesight back," Roy said dryly. Ed smirked, even though he knew Roy couldn't see it.

"Cause I'm way more awesome than you are," Edward boasted. Roy only gave him a sigh in response. He was still childish even though he was 16 years old.

"So, how many more people do we have to find?"

"My guess is about 5 to 6 people." Ed said. "And one of them... Is definitely Al," Ed added quietly. Even without being able to see, Roy could tell the blonde was angry. His brother was involved in something dangeorus again. Something that could risk his life.

"So, we're one team again, huh," Roy said dryly, trying to occupy the boy's mind with something else before he burst. "Saving the whole world again."

"Yeah. Show time.."

* * *

**Okay! So did you guys like my idea? If you guys like it, then I'll continue it. If you guys don't, I'll delete it. Just click that review button and tell me what you think! **

**So I haven't revealed much in the prologue. I didn't give much detail too. But it's clear here that, Truth is having trouble with the Death God and sent Ed and co. to help! I'll reveal their mission in the next chapter!**

** And I haven't checked this yet so I apologize for any mistakes here! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or Naruto**

* * *

Ed dropped the suitcase he was carrying on the grassy ground. His golden eyes studying the scene in front of him. There it is, standing in the middle of the hill, his home.

After 2 whole months of traveling, he finally had time to go home. Al had also agreed to meet him up here so that they could spend time together, with Winry too if course.

Somewhere behind the thick grass, he spotted something black and white. The thing lifted its head and spotted Ed heading its way. It quickly stood up and barked with all its might.

A few seconds later, another man came out from the house and waved his hands. "Brother! Welcome back!"

"Al! You too!" Ed hastened his pace, waving his hand all the way, and was soon standing on the staircase. "I missed—" His words were stopped when the wooden platform under his feet shone blinding blue. Ed looked down in horror as a circle with odd symbols carved itself on it.

A sudden realization struck him and his eyes widened. "This is..!" Ed attempted to run but his feet were rooted to the ground. In fact, his whole body was paralyzed.

Al looked at him in horror as his feet started to dissolve. He shouted his brother's name over and over again, but Ed couldn't do anything. Finally, Al took the courage to ran to him and push him away, but his hand barely reached him when Ed's body disappeared completely. He was too late.

* * *

White. It was the same familiar white.

Ed grudgingly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. _What just happened? _Was the only yhing in his was going home... He arrived and saw Al when suddenly...! He jerked up, realizing where he really was.

"Where the hell are you?!" Ed snarled, his hands clenched into tight fists. His golden eyes averted here and there, trying to find the _one_ responsible.

"Mr. Alchemist," came the familiar voice. Ed spun around to face the figure that called him.

"Long time no see," the figure greeted him with his usual grin. Even after meeting it a few times, that grin could still send chills down his spine.

Ed watched the figure cautiously. He hadn't made that circle, and clearly didn't activate it. Heck, he lost his alchemy a long time ago! Yet, he was here, facing Truth.

"What do you want from me?!" Ed growled.

"Calm down. I didn't call you here to fight."

Call? Truth called him? For what? The question lingered in his mind for awhile as he eyed the figure suspiciously.

"What for?" Ed asked, his voice now slightly calming down. Slightly.

"I'm glad you ask!" Truth chirped and for the first time in his life, Ed saw Truth frowned. Ed merely raised an eyebrow at its sudden change if demeanor and listened to what it was about to say.

"Your world is in danger. Our world," Truth said, his childish tone now gone. "Not just Amestris this time, but the whole realm."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked in confusion.

"The Gate, leads to many places," Truth explained. "It can lead you to Aerugo, or maybe Xing, or maybe, the other world."

Ed seemed to take things slower than usual. His eyebrows furrowed and his finger rubbing his chin, showing that he was thinking. Hard.

"In every world, there is always someone who rules it. This one has many of them, though there is only one that poses as a threat. The Death god," Truth continued.

"Death?"

"Death," Truth said, confirming what he just heard.

"So what's with that guy?" Ed asked.

"Hmm... Curios as always," Truth commented, smirking. "Just like its name, it rules over death."

"I know that. But what's his problem?"

"It wants to take the souls of every human being in our world," Truth stated bluntly.

Ed's eyes widened once more, though this time, it was due to shock instead of anger. "What?!"

"You heard me, or do I have to repeat myself?" Truth taunted with his usual childish tone. Ed glared at it for a moment. Regarding the situation right now, it could still joke around.

"B-but, we didn't do anything to that guy so why is he doing that to us?!" Ed threw his arms around like a child having a tantrum. And then he just froze, like someone just stopped time. Truth watched the alchemist's antics with a smug smile, that is until all dots connected. In a wrong way.

"YOU! You did something to that guy! And now he's angry and decided to pay YOU back by taking OUR souls!" He cried, pointing a finger at it.

"W-what? I did NOT do anything!" Truth put its hands in front of it in defense.

"LIAR! Now you're sending me to clean up your mess!" He ranted.

Truth sighed and rubbed its non-existent temple. Was Truth really sending someone like him? Surely someone who just saved a country from immortals was more mature than this?

"Look. I'm not that stupid to mess up with...others," Truth said with a tone that somewhat silenced the alchemist. "It's not like I want to bring destruction upon myself."

Ed slowly dropped his hand and frowned. "So... Uh... What do you want me to do?" Ed asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Truth smiled, not a mocking smile, but a real smile. "I'm sending you to their realm," Truth said. The blonde didn't seem surprised, as if he had expected this.

"The Death God will test you there."

"What sort of test?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. Truth shrugged. "Death didn't want to tell me."

"Then you have no idea what will happen to me?!"

"Only some few minor things. First of all, both your mental and physic are tested," Truth said pointing its finger at Ed. "Second of all, it involves you and people dear to you."

Ed's eyes widened once more, and then he glared, a reaction Truth had expected. After watching his life and meeting him a few times, Truth knew what he was like. Short-tempered and loud, but also caring, never giving up, and never lose hope. Those were actually the qualities that made him interesting, and certainly perfect for the job.

"Why them?" Ed's loud voice snapped Truth out of its thought.

"I had no right to choose the test, alchemist." Truth said. "Though, you can blame me for choosing you," It added.

Ed kept glaring at the deity. He really didn't want to do this. He could make a list about why he shouldn't do this. But... After learning what would happen if he didn't, he changed his mind. The risk was too high, and he really didn't want to see anyone's soul get eaten. He'd seen it once, and once was enough.

"I'll accept," Ed said. "But with one condition!" Ed added quickly.

Feeling a slight interest, Truth grinned. "Well it's me who usually make deals, but I guess you can do it too. What is it?"

"You will never bother me, or anyone I care for! Equivalent Exchange!" Ed said.

"Very well," Truth said, nodding. Truth remembered the moment it made a deal with the Death God, except Edward was Truth, and Truth was the Shinigami.

"Now, about your transportation to get there." Ed turned around just in time to see a cloud of dust appeared in out of nowhere and rearranged themselves. Little by little, the thing started to form. Ed watched the process without the slightest bit of surprised. He knew what it was anyway, the gate.

"So I can use alchemy again?" Was all Ed asked.

"Pretty much."

The Gate stood tall and majestic in front of him. It looked the same as what Ed remembered, every detail. Ed took a step forward as the gate creaked open.

"You'll find the Death God on the other said. It will explain you the test." Ed nodded in acknowledgement. He could see the familiar black hands dancing over to him.

"Just remember one thing, Edward," This is the first time Ed truth called him by his name. "Whatever it offered you, refuse."

"Hn." He could feel the same sensation as the hands pulled him inside the gate.

He swore he heard Truth wished him luck before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to see darkness. He turned his head from left to right hoping to find someone. He even looked down, only to find a bottomless dark pit. It was then when he felt another presence near him. His reflexes took place and he jerked up, putting his battle stance.

"My my, fighting already?" Came the unfamiliar voice. Ed automatically looked up at the figure. Tall and big, with the longest white hair he'd ever seen. The most prominent thing about the figure was its purplish skin and the knife in his mouth. Yet, Ed wasn't the slightest but frightened. Instead, he just lowered his stance and stared at it.

"Edward Elric, yes?" It said.

"And you must be the Death," Ed concluded.

"That's right. Then Truth must've told you already."

"You bet." The shinigami let out an odd growl. It took a moment for Ed to realize that it was actually laughing.

"You are interesting, boy. No wonder Truth had grown fond of you." Grown fond? So Truth actually liked him? As in, like like?

"What's the test?" Ed asked, dropping the topic quickly.

"A little bit straight forward, are we? Very well." The shinigami made a gesture and suddenly disappeared, but Ed could still feel its presence.

_A world that is corrupt. Now, what to do with it?_ He could hear Death's voice rang in his head. _Pain? Misery? Oblivion? Or maybe Death? Alchemist, I give you one chance to make everything right. Prove me that you and your friends still deserve to live.'_

Ed merely stared blankly into the darkness and kept listening to the Shinigami's words.

_From all the sins you've committed..._ Ed couldn't help but twitched, hearing its mocking tone. _There's only one thing that can save you. Love._

Something flashed in front of him. Pictures of every single person he knew, every person he met, all there in front of him. Starting from old neighbors until soldiers in Briggs. Ed glanced at every single person with horror. And suddenly, Ed felt worried. Very worried.

_There are all kinds of love. Love for parents._ Ed's eyes automatically darted towards a picture of his mother and father, Trisha and Hohenheim. _Love for a sibling. _He found himself staring at a picture of Al. _For a lover._This time, Ed stopped in his tracks. He didn't have a lover, right? Unless— _For a friend._ Friends? Ed had lots of them! Rose from Liore, Paninya from Rush Valley, Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei from Xing— _And many many more. Now who to choose? Any suggestions?_

Ed nearly stumbled back as the Death God appeared in front of him.

_"_What's wrong, boy?_"_ Ed decided that Death's attitude was even worse than Truth's.

"I'm fine,"Ed grumbled.

_"_Hmm... Perhaps you want to... Resign?_"_

Resign? Ed didn't think of that. He could easily resign, give up, and go back home to Al. Truth would choose someone else to do the job. But what if that someone else is Al? Or Roy? Or maybe even Winry? And he somehow felt that it would involve him no matter what his decision is.

Ed stood, his fiery eyes staring into the Shinigami.

"I won't resign," Ed said in determination.

The shinigami's lips curled upwards into a malicious smirk. "Very well," It said. "I will explain about the test."

A piece of torn paper appeared in from of him and landed on his hands. Ed examined the picture on it carefully.

It was a map. Or more precisely a piece of a map.

"I will choose some and scatter them. You will find them all within a year. If you fail, you know the consequences," And before Ed could say anything, it touched his forehead and he disappeared.

Death withdrew his finger from the empty space, chuckling. This would be fun. Fun indeed.

* * *

Kakashi was tired and a bit disappointed with himself.

He lost to his students by using his_ favorite _book against him. How could he have fallen for that? he should have known that Naruto would never read those kinds of books. Never.

So, after teleporting away from his students by saying that he had a report to do, which was not fully a lie, he arrived in front of the apartment and entered the building quickly.

Greeting the usual receptionist, he fished out his book and climbed the stairs without really looking. His feet had their own eyes.

"Death gave you an apartment? An apartment?! Is this really the same guy we're talking about?"

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly interested in the topic of conversation. Death? As in the Death god? Impossible. It's probably some guy with a name Death.

"It's only as big as my old apartment, Fullmetal. No need to overreact. In fact, I believe this is a duplicate of my old apartment." Kakashi recognized that voice as his neighbor's, Roy, who moved in about a month ago.

"Yeah well I landed on a tree. A TREE! Like 30 feet above the ground! Do you know how dangerous it is if I fall?!" came the retort.

"But you didn't. And besides, I landed in a forest with hungry animals that I don't even know. Now where's that key..." Well he certainly didn't include that in his introduction.

"But still..." The words trailed off and this was when Kakashi decided to 'appear'. He felt sort of guilty for eavesdropping his own neighbor's conversation.

"Death-" he saw the blond man's foot stepped on Roy's, stopping him mid-half. Ah...So it was a secretive subject. Roy turned to glare at him and was about to say something when Kakashi spoke.

"Roy," Kakashi greeted. The addressed man blinked his unseeing eyes and turned to the source of the voice.

"Kakashi," He greeted back.

"You know this guy, Mustang?" The blonde man asked, eyeing him suspiciously as if he was a robber. Maybe it's the mask?

"Yes. I know this _guy_," A friendly smile crept on his face. "Kakash, this is Edward Elric. Ed, this is Kakashi Hatake. He lives next door."

Kakashi offered his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The blonde man shook his hand.

Kakashi took this moment to take a good look at him. He was not very tall... But he looked somewhat mature. Blonde hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes? A very unusual color indeed. Usually certain clans had peculiar appearance such as the Hyuggas with their pupil-less violet eyes. But he had never met someone or heard a clan with golden eyes. Kakashi made a mental note to look it up later.

"So, you're a ninja?" Ed's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Yes, I am," Kakashi replied simply.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got.

"Ed's an old friend of mine. He doesn't live here but he sometimes visit." Roy explained.

"I see. No wonder I've never seen him here."

"You know, Kakashi's been helping me around. Unlike you who can only shout and make my eardrums bleed," Roy said sarcastically. Kakashi didn't know if that was a joke or not, but if it was, he certainly didn't get a good response. He watched as Ed threw insults and curses at the blind man, who merely chuckled.

Kakashi's hand accidently went into his pocket and touched the book. Remembering the purpose of him going here, he excused himself. "Well I should be going now, I have a report to do."

Roy frowned at him and it made Kakashi wonder if he had said something wrong. "Reports huh..." And suddenly, he smiled and shook his head. "You have no idea how much pain those things caused in my life."

"Maybe if you actually used your time to actually _do _it, you would have less bullet holes on your wall." Bullets?

"Try working behind a desk sometimes and you'll understand. Now would you mind? The ninja says he has a report to do." Roy threw his key to no particular direction, but Ed managed to catch it effortlessly.

There was a click as he unlocked it and opened the door to let Roy in.

"It was nice talking to you," Roy said and stepped inside.

"See you soon." Ed nodded at him and nodded in acknowledgement before closing the door behind him.

Forgetting his book for the second time that day, Kakashi looked up to the ceiling. Edward huh...

* * *

The sound of boots tapping against the floor echoed through the empty corridor. Brown eyes scanned the papers in front of them, grasping as much information as possible. Once in a while, her fingers would remove strains of her blonde hair from covering her eyes.

Turning the last corner, she closed the report and held it closely to her chest. She spotted the Kazekage's office and hastened her pace. The Kazekage wanted to read this as soon as possible.

She straightened her robes to make herself look more presentable, knocked the door and opened the door. The red haired man looked up from his work to glance at the woman who just came in.

"Have you found it?" He asked, resuming his work.

"Yes, sir," The blonde man replied and handed the file over. The Kazekage received it gratefully and began to read.

The woman stepped back as she waited for him to give the next order and—

"Go home, Hawkeye. It's getting late," Gaara said without looking at her.

Riza blinked in confusion. What did he just say?

_"It's getting late. Go home, Lieutenant."_ Instead of Gaara's voice, a certain colonel's voice rang inside her head.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory, but it was soon replaced with a frown. She hoped he was doing fine alone while she was here. Death took her, and she didn't dare escape. It was too risky. Too risky.

"Hawkeye, go home." Gaara's voice snapped her out of her thought.

"Y-yes. Thank you, sir." Riza bowed, getting an approval nod from the Kazekage and went to the door to leave.

She turned the handle of the door when she suddenly tensed. A very familiar sensation rushed over her and she removed her hand from the handle. She found the Kazekage staring at one of the circular window when she turned around. So he felt it too.

The Kazekage dropped the pen he was holding, stood up and walked to the window, his muscles tensing.

"Sir—"

"Go get the others." And with that, Riza stormed through the door, leaving the Kazekage to deal with the person that would soon be responsible for his death.

* * *

**Hi guys! Long time no see! **

**I'm so sorry for the late update... I have 2 other stories to take care of and school's already killing me in the first week so... Yeah. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'm actually glad that some of you are actually interested in this story. Thank also for those who followed and favorited this story! **

**I will try to update this once a month, but I'll try to get it done sooner. Things... Happen. **

**To Guest (The first one) : Thank you! Pairings? I'm sure you can guess! There's definitely Royai and Edwin, though I haven't chosen for the Naruto characters. So feel free to give me suggestions!**

**To Girl240 : Thank you for reviewing! Regarding Roy's blindness, I don't really plan to give him the ability to do dojutsu, but I already have something in mine so you have to find out later!**

**Anyways, that's all for this chapter! Again, thank you for the reviews! Love you guys so much! See ya next chapter! **


End file.
